


i missed you (it'll be fine)

by murphamy



Series: it'll be fine [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphamy/pseuds/murphamy
Summary: "I missed you sometimes," Murphy says when he's as far from sober as possible.-Bellamy feels Murphy's warm breath against his own, and then he's pressing his lips against Bellamy's softly.





	i missed you (it'll be fine)

"I missed you sometimes," Murphy says when he's as far from sober as possible. Monty's moonshine courses through his veins.

"Yeah?" Bellamy replies with a sore smile.

"Yeah. At the grounder camp, mostly. I'd think about how you promised to protect me when they ripped out my fingernails one by one. Or how good it felt to be fucked by you when they broke my ribs."

They were sprawled out on a pile of blankets in the main hall, a distance away from the rest of the group. Bellamy's breath hitches as he listens to Murphy, and he rolls over on his side to stare at the younger man. His eyes gloss over and Bellamy's convinced a tear slips but Murphy wipes it quickly away.

"What did they do to you?" Bellamy whispers. They are so close. A twitch of the fingers and Bellamy could place his hand on Murphy's chest and hold him, something he has longed to do since Murphy left for the deadzone.

Murphy shakes his head. He laughs a little and then he too rolls over on his side. Bellamy's hand ends up tucked under his waist and out of old habit, he tugs him close until they're flush against each other. He's finally holding him. Bellamy itches to kiss him. Murphy feels the same.

"You don't want to know," Murphy says. He trails a hand up between them and strokes his fingers through Bellamy's curly chocolate hair. "I just missed you. I dreamed of you rescuing me the way you rescued Octavia."

"I should have." It's true. Bellamy should have. It has been one of his biggest regrets and something he can never atone for. Bellamy sighs as Murphy's nails drag across his scalp and neck, satisfying an itch that has been there since its last good wash. He always forgets about his hair.

Bellamy takes another sip from the flask of moonshine, and tips it against Murphy's lips. They are both satisyingly tipsy and ignorant of the rest of the group. Still, Bellamy wonders what Emori thinks of their position. It pains him that he resents her for being there for Murphy when he wasn't. She took the place by Murphy's side that Bellamy still longs for.

"Why did you miss me?" Bellamy asks suddenly. He drops the moonshine between them, and taps his fingers against the curve of Murphy's side. "After everything I did to you, why did you think of-" he hiccups "-of me?"

Murphy moves his head. Bellamy feels Murphy's warm breath against his own, and then he's pressing his lips against Bellamy's softly. Bellamy deepens the kiss, tongue sliding over Murphy's lower lip to encourage him to open his mouth. The kiss is gentle but hot and wet and desperate. Maybe it's the moonshine or maybe it's Murphy, but arousal stirs in Bellamy's gut and he pulls away with a gasp.

"Because I loved - love you." Murphy says. "I've tried to stop but I can't. I wanted to hate you. I thought I wanted to kill you, but I didn't. I just wanted you. Wanted you to want me too."

Murphy cries now, and Bellamy kisses each tear away as it falls. "I missed you too," he murmurs after a moment. "Do you know how hurt I was when you left and came back with Emori? When you said you loved her? I thought... we were going to be friends again, and you just disappeared. I was so scared."

Murphy nods. "I loved her but I've never stopped loving you, Bellamy."

Bellamy initiates the kiss this time. He tilts Murphy's chin up and slides their tongues together. Murphy tastes like algae and Bellamy thinks it's the greatest thing ever. Murphy whines when Bellamy pulls his lower lip with his teeth, and his hands rest on Murphy's hips as he climbs on top of him to better the angle. It takes all the willpower he has to keep it relaxed, when all Bellamy wants to do is make Murphy his again, for now and forever.

They break again and Bellamy kisses the corner of Murphy's bruised lips, and then his jaw. He kisses the pale skin of his neck and Murphy all but mewls. When Bellamy glances around to see if anyone has noticed them, he discovers they've all left the room. Bellamy kisses Murphy's collarbone, and then below his ear where he know the boy is sensitive. Murphy keens.

"By the way," Bellamy says as he licks a stripe in the same area. "I do want you. I want to kiss you and fuck you and love you again."

Murphy sighs. His pupils are dilated and Bellamy doesn't remember a time that Murphy has looked this beautiful. It makes his cock twitch.

"Yeah," Murphy moans shakily. "Let's hurry up and do all that."


End file.
